Speech processing systems, including speech recognition systems, speech enabled devices, hearing aids and the like, are often required to work on received audio signals that are degraded by the presence of background noise. Techniques to remove this noise, sometimes referred to as denoising or as enhancement, are used to improve the audio signal quality so that the underlying speech can be recognized and understood, whether by a human listener or by subsequent processing systems.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.